In addition to that a twisted pair (x Digital Subscriber Line, xDSL) and an optical fiber (fiber to the x, FTTx) can provide a broadband access service, a coaxial cable (Cable) can provide the broadband access service. Providing the broadband access service by using the coaxial cable has mature development in North America and European regions, and a competitive situation has taken shape between a broadcast and television operator and a telecommunications operator. Conditions in China are relatively special, where the broadband access service is generally provided by using the twisted-pair cable (xDSL), and it is rare that a broadband service is accessed by using a broadcast and television coaxial cable. There are various technical standards for supporting a bidirectional broadband service in the coaxial cable, where the most well-known and maturest technical standard is the Date Over Cable Service Interface Specification (Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification, DOCSIS) formulated by North America. According to definitions in the DOCSIS 3.0, bandwidth modulated by the cable coaxial may exceed bandwidth provided by the twisted-pair cable and may even compare favorably with bandwidth of fiber to the x. China is formulating a Chinese DOCSIS standard (Chinese DOCSIS, C-DOCSIS), which accords with China's actual conditions and is used to guide a bidirectional service of a cable television.
Comparisons between network service provisioning of a broadcast and television operator and that of a telecommunications operator are as follows:
1. According to the DOCSIS standard, for a network service of the broadcast and television operator, a TFTP server needs to be installed and deployed to implement CM service provisioning while this is not required for a network service of the telecommunications operator.
2. A service flow connection between a CM and a CMC of the network service of the broadcast and television operator is dynamically established and disconnected, and a service flow connection between the CMC and an optical line terminal (Optical line terminal, OLT) is preconfigured and is not dynamically established or removed after being configured. However, on a telecommunications network, a service flow connection between a customer premises equipment (remote terminal unit, RTU) and the OLT is preconfigured and is not dynamically established or removed after being configured.
In general, an operator has only the network service of the broadcast and television operator or the network service of the telecommunications operator. However, with convergence of telecommunications services and broadcast and television services, some operators, such as a multiple service operator (Multiple Service Operator, MSO), have both a telecommunications network and a broadcast and television network. According to the technical definitions in the standard, these two networks differ greatly in service provisioning processes. That is, the MSO operator needs to deploy both service provisioning systems, which results in high costs and low efficiency.